La guerra de las brujas
by lunnaris22
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los clanes de las brujas Omar han vivido ocultándose de las sanguinarias brujas Odish y esperando la llegada de la elegida por la profecía. Ahora los astros confirman que el tiempo está próximo.
1. Introducción

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Maite Carranza, espero que os guste:**

_**PROFECÍA DE O**_

_Y un día llegará la elegida, descendiente de Om_

_Tendrá fuego en el cabello_

_alas y escamas en la piel_

_un aullido en la garganta_

_y muerte en la retina_

_Cabalgará el sol_

_y blandirá la luna_

**Es uno de mis libros faboritos, espero que os guste**

**Lunnaris**


	2. La desaparición de Renné

**bueno aqui esta el primer cap, haber que hos parece**

La niña dormía en su habitación de techos altísimos y paredes encaladas una y mil veces. Una habitación alegre en una casa de pueblo que olía a leña y a le che dulce acabada de hervir. Los postigos de las ventanas estaban pintados de verde y verdes eran también los rom bos del _kilim _que cubría el suelo de madera, los valles de los dibujos que colgaban de las paredes y algunos de los lomos de los libros juveniles que se apiñaban en las estan terías junto a otros muchos rojos, amarillos, anaranjados y azules. Abundancia de colores diseminados con atrevi miento en los cojines, la colcha, las cajas de los puzzles y las babuchas abandonadas bajo la cama. Colores de infan cia que ya no se correspondían con la ausencia de muñe cas, relegadas al fondo del armario, ni con la seriedad de la mesa de trabajo, ocupada casi enteramente por un Pentium de última generación.

A lo mejor la niña no era tan niña.

Y, aunque aún lo fuera, no sabía que aquella maña na empezaría a dejar de serlo.

El sol se colaba a raudales por las rendijas de las persianas mal cerradas mientras Bella, que así se llamaba la niña, se movía inquieta y gritaba en sueños. Un rayo de sol reptó por la colcha, alcanzó trabajosamente su mano, ascendió lento pero tenaz por su cuello, su nariz, su meji lla y, finalmente, al rozar sus párpados cerrados, la des pertó.

Bella lanzó un grito y abrió los ojos. Estaba confu sa. Le faltaba el aliento y extrañaba la intensa luz que in vadía su habitación. Se hallaba en ese estadio de duerme vela que aún no discierne entre el sueño y la realidad.

En su pesadilla, tan vivida, corría y corría bajo la tor menta buscando refugio en el bosque de robles. Entre el fragor de los truenos oía la voz de Renné gritando «¡de tente!», pero ella no hacía caso de la advertencia de su ma dre. A su alrededor, los rayos caían por doquier, a cente nares, a miles, deslumbrándola, cegándola, inundando el bosque con una lluvia de fuego hasta que un rayo la al canzaba y caía fulminada.

Bella parpadeó y sonrió aliviada. Efectivamente. El culpable de todo había sido un rayo de sol juguetón que se había filtrado por las persianas de su ventana sin pedir per miso.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la tormenta eléctrica que la noche anterior había azotado el valle. El fuerte viento había barrido las nubes y los cielos lavados resplandecían como el agua violeta de los lagos.

¿Y esa luz tan intensa? ¿Tan tarde era? ¡Qué extra ño! ¿Cómo es que Renné no la había despertado todavía para ir a la escuela?

Saltó de la cama y reprimió un escalofrío al poner los pies desnudos sobre el _kilim. _Se vistió, como de costumbre, sin dedicar a su atuendo más de un segundo, y se lanzó en busca de su reloj, ¡las nueve! ¡Era tardísimo! Ya había per dido la primera hora de clase. ¿Y su madre? ¿Cómo es que Renné aún no estaba levantada? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Siempre la despertaba a las ocho.

— ¿Renné?

Musitó Bella empujando la puerta de la habitación contigua y reprimiendo la angustia de su pesadilla que co menzaba a invadirla de nuevo.

— ¿Renné?

Repitió incrédula al comprobar que en la habitación no había nadie excepto ella y el aire gélido del norte que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par.

— ¡Renné!

Exclamó enfadada como hacía siempre que su madre le gastaba una broma pesada. Pero esa vez Selene no apa reció tras la cortina, riendo con su risa atolondrada, ni echándose sobre ella para rodar juntas sobre la cama me dio deshecha.

Bella respiró profundamente una vez, dos, y lamen tó que el viento hubiera barrido el perfume a jazmín que impregnaba la habitación de Selene y que tanto le gusta ba. Luego cerró la ventana temblando. Había nevado. A pe sar de estar avanzado el mes de mayo y de apuntar ya los primeros brotes primaverales, esa noche había nevado. El campanario de pizarra negra de la ermita de Urt, en lonta nanza, amanecía espolvoreado de blanco como un pastel de nata. Pensó que era una mala premonición por tratarse de un año bisiesto y cruzó los dedos como le había enseñado a hacer Deméter.

— ¿Renné? —repitió de nuevo Bella en la cocina.

Pero allí todo estaba intacto, tal y como lo habían de jado la noche anterior después de la discusión, antes de la tormenta y la pesadilla. Anaíd fisgoneó meticulosamente. Ni un rastro de taza de café tomada a hurtadillas, ni una galleta mordisqueada, ni un vaso de agua bebido a desho ra. Selene no había puesto los pies la cocina. Segurísimo.

— ¡Renné! —insistió Bella gritando cada vez más ner viosa.

Y su voz resonó en la era, en el porche y llegó hasta el viejo pajar que hacía las veces de garaje. Y allí Bella se detuvo unos instantes, justo en el lindar de la destartalada puerta de madera, esforzándose en acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra del interior. El viejo coche estaba inmóvil, cu bierto de polvo y con las llaves en el contacto. Sin él Selene no podía haber ido muy lejos. Urt quedaba alejado de to das partes y a medio camino de todos sitios. Era necesario coger el coche para ir a la ciudad, a la estación de trenes, a las pistas de esquí, a la montaña, a los lagos y hasta al supermercado de las afueras. Entonces..., si no había cogi do el coche...

Renné comenzó a urdir una sospecha. Regresó al ca serón y lo revolvió a conciencia. Efectivamente, las perte nencias de Renné estaban intactas. Su madre no podía ha ber salido de casa sin abrigo, sin bolso, sin llaves y sin zapatos.

Bella, cada vez más alterada, iba acumulando más y más certezas que la remitían a la ansiedad que sintió la ma ñana de la muerte de su abuela Deméter. Era absurdo, pe ro todo parecía indicar que Renné se había esfumado con lo puesto, sin una miserable horquilla de su cabello, semi-desnuda y descalza.

Con el corazón latiéndole desacompasadamente arrancó literalmente su grueso anorak de plumas del per chero de la entrada y, poniéndoselo de cualquier manera, se cercioró de que las llaves estuviesen en el bolsillo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió a la carrera. En la callejuela, el viento helado se colaba silbando y zigzagueando por el es trecho corredor que dejaban las casas de gruesos muros construidas a resguardo del norte.

Urt, de casas de piedra y tejados de pizarra, se alzaba en la cabecera del valle de Istaín, a pie de Pirineos, ro deado de altas cimas e ibones helados. En su plaza, orien tada al este para recibir en su altar el primer rayo de sol, se levantaba la iglesia románica. En lo alto, dominando el valle y la entrada del desfiladero, se erguía el torreón en ruinas, habitado por cuervos y murciélagos. Antiguamente, el vigía permanecía alerta día y noche con una única ta rea, mantener viva la antorcha destinada a prender la fo gata al divisar al enemigo. La torre vigía de Urt era la torre madre de los valles, su señal se divisaba desde seis pobla ciones distintas y cuenta la leyenda que la fogata de Urt detuvo el avance implacable de las huestes sarracenas a tra vés de los valles pirenaicos, allá por el siglo VIII, en una hazaña ignorada y anónima.

Bella se mantuvo al abrigo del viento hasta que fran queó las ruinas de las viejas murallas de Urt. Una vez a campo descubierto, recibió el azote del norte en pleno ros tro. Dos gruesos lagrimones le resbalaron mejillas abajo, pero no se arredró y, enfrentándose al vendaval, tomó el camino del bosque sin detenerse ni una sola vez.

El viejo robledal aparecía de buena mañana con un aspecto lastimoso. Ramas desgajadas, troncos centenarios carbonizados, hojas caídas, matorrales chamuscados... Aquí y allá la tormenta había dejado heridas que sólo el tiempo se encargaría de cicatrizar. Bella, con la ayuda de un bas tón, desbrozaba palmo a palmo el manto grisáceo y fan goso que cubría el suelo. Temía dar con lo que buscaba. Lo temía tanto que lo negaba una y otra vez. Pero así y todo, y a pesar de su pánico, hacía su trabajo concienzudamen te. Se había propuesto recorrer el bosque de punta a pun ta, revisando palmo a palmo todos sus rincones.

Buscaba el cuerpo de Renné.

Bella nunca podría olvidar la mañana en que desapareció Marie ni la noche que precedió a su muerte. Marie, su abuela, había muerto en el bosque durante una noche de tormenta hacía poco menos de un año, al regre sar de atender su último parto. Era comadrona. Al recor darlo, Bella todavía notaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas que lloró por ella.

Esa mañana, tras una aparatosa tormenta, el día ha bía amanecido cubierto por una neblina descolorida. Renné estaba inquieta porque Marie no había dormido en su ca ma, y Bella sintió un miedo abstracto, inconcreto. Renné no dejó que la acompañara al bosque, quiso ir sola, y al re gresar, aterida de frío y con los ojos cubiertos por una te laraña de dolor, no podía articular las pocas palabras que necesitaba para comunicarle la muerte de su abuela. Pero no hizo falta porque Bella ya lo sabía. Había notado el gusto agrio de la muerte subiendo por su garganta nada más despertar. Renné, a duras penas, le explicó que ella misma había encontrado el cuerpo de Marie en el bos que. Luego calló. Renné, de natural tan parlanchina, en mudeció y no respondió a una sola de las preguntas de Bella.

Durante los días siguientes la casa se llenó de fami liares lejanas venidas de todas las partes del mundo. Recibieron centenares de cartas, de llamadas telefónicas, de _e-mails, _pero nadie aventuraba nada. Por fin dijeron que había sido un rayo y la médica forense, una especialista que voló desde Atenas, así lo certificó. Sin embargo Bella no pudo besarla antes de meterla en su ataúd, pues su cuer po estaba carbonizado, irreconocible.

En el pueblo se habló largamente del rayo que al canzó a la abuela de Bella esa noche de tormenta eléctri ca, aunque nadie se explicó nunca, ni siquiera Bella, qué hacía Marie en el robledal a osas horas de la noche. Su coche fue hallado en la carretera, apareado junio a la cuneta del camino forestal, con la ventanilla de la puerta del conductor abierta, los faros de posición encendidos y el in termitente parpadeando con terquedad.

Bella se detuvo y el presente se reinstaló raudo en tre las sombras de las hojas de los robles. Su bastón había topado con algo, con un objeto duro cubierto por la hoja rasca. Sin poder remediarlo sus manos la traicionaron y co menzaron a temblar de forma insistente. Recordó los con sejos de Marie para vencer al miedo cuando el pánico se enseñoreaba de la voluntad. Dejó su mente en blanco y lue go apartó las hojas con sus botas y contuvo la respiración: era un cuerpo todavía caliente, pero no pertenecía a un ser humano, era..., era... un lobo, mejor dicho, una loba, pues to que se distinguían perfectamente sus mamas hinchadas de leche. Sus cachorros no debían de andar lejos. Pobrecillos, sin la leche de su madre estaban condenados a morir de hambre. Bella se consoló pensando que tal vez ya estu viesen lo suficientemente crecidos para subsistir con la ayu da de la manada. Observó al animal. Era bello. Su pelaje, a pesar de la suciedad del barro, era de un gris perla, suave y sedoso al tacto. Sintió lástima por la joven loba y la cu brió de nuevo con hojas secas, ramaje y piedras para evi tar que fuese pasto de carroñeros. La loba estaba lejos de las montañas, había bajado al valle aventurándose en te rritorio humano y había hallado la muerte. ¿Por qué baja ría al valle?

Bella miró su reloj. Eran las doce del mediodía. Decidió que lo más sensato sería volver a casa y compro bar si todo seguía igual. A veces sucedía que las circuns tancias cambiaban inesperadamente y aquello que horas o minutos antes parecía horroroso dejaba de serlo.

Confiando en la remota posibilidad de hallar a Renné en casa, encaró el camino de regreso sin tomar precaucio nes y tuvo la mala fortuna de topar con sus compañeros de clase que salían en tropel de la escuela. Dar explicaciones o responder a preguntas engorrosas era lo último que de seaba hacer en aquellos momentos. Tampoco se veía con ánimos de afrontar sus burlas. Así pues dio media vuelta y salió disparada en dirección contraria desviándose por el callejón del puente. Se giró para comprobar si había con seguido esquivarlos y ese gesto la perdió. No vio venir el Land Rover azul que bajaba la cuesta y sólo sintió un fuer te golpe en la pierna y un chirrido de frenos. Después un grito. Luego nada.

Bella yacía en el suelo atontada, sin poder moverse, y la conductora del vehículo, una turista vestida con ropa deportiva, cabello rubio, ojos azules y leve acento extran jero, se arrodillaba sobre ella lamentándose y tanteando su cuerpo.

— Pobrecilla niña, quédate quieta, llamaré a una am bulancia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Antes de que Bella abriese la boca, un montón de voces respondieron por ella.

— Bella Tsinoulis.

— La enana sabelotodo.

— La empollona.

Bella quiso fundirse y se negó a abrir los ojos. Había oído la voz de Lauren, la chica más guapa de su clase, la que montaba las fiestas más guay y nunca la invitaba. Y también había oído la voz de Edward, el hijo de Esme, con el que jugaba de pequeña pero que ya no le hablaba, ni la mi raba, ni la veía... Quería morirse.

Suponía que todos los buitres de su clase estaban en corro sobre ella, señalándola con el dedo, regodeándose de su desgracia, viéndola pequeña, enana, miserable, fea y cachondeándose de su accidente...

Quería morirse de vergüenza.

Desde que las chicas de su clase crecieron, crecieron y la dejaron atrás, riéndose de su talla de niña, Bella se sentía una marciana. Ni Lauren ni las otras la invitaban a sus fiestas de cumpleaños, ni a sus salidas nocturnas a la ciudad, ni compartían con ella sus secretos, ni intercam biaban su ropa y sus CD. Y no era porque le tuviesen oje riza o envidia por sacar mejores notas, sino porque ni si quiera la veían. Su problema, el gran problema de Bella, era que a pesar de haber cumplido catorce años medía co mo una niña de once y pesaba como una de nueve.

Era invisible, pasaba inadvertida fuese donde fuese, excepto en el aula. En el aula brillaba con luz propia y ahí residía su pequeña tragedia. Tenía la mala suerte de enten derlo todo a la primera y de sacar las mejores notas, así que cuando respondía en clase o le puntuaban con un diez en un examen sus compañeros se burlaban apodándola la enana sabelotodo. Para colmo de males, su inteligencia también molestaba a algunos profesores y en más de una ocasión se había arrepentido por no morderse la lengua a tiempo. Últimamente se abstenía de levantar la mano en clase y procuraba cometer siempre alguna falta en los ejer cicios para bajar nota. Pero daba lo mismo, continuaba sien do la enana sabelotodo. Y eso escocía, vaya si escocía.

Bella, en el suelo, sólo quería que se marchasen y la dejasen tranquila, que dejasen de mirarla con sus ojos bur lones y poco compasivos.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, niños, largo! —les increpó la ex tranjera.

La misma voz dulce y firme que la había atendido se había tornado dura e inflexible. Y le hicieron caso. Los cha vales de su clase salieron a la desbandada y Bella, estira da en medio de la calzada, oyó el retumbar de las suelas de sus zapatos al correr por los suelos empedrados de las ca llejuelas de Urt. Corrían para propagar la noticia de su atro pello.

— Bella, ya se han ido —murmuró la bella extranjera.

Bella abrió los ojos y se sintió reconfortada. La es peraban una sonrisa cómplice y unos ojos azules y pro fundos como el lago, el recibimiento más dulce que una ni ña pudiera soñar tras una tanda de sucesos tristes.

— Creo que no es nada —comentó Bella imbuida de un súbito optimismo mientras se tocaba la pierna herida.

— ¡No, espera, no te pongas de pie! -intentó impedir la turista.

Pero Bella ya se había levantado de un salto y mo vía las articulaciones una a una. Estaba perfectamente.

— No puedo creerlo —musitó la extranjera subiendo la pernera del pantalón de Bella y buscando la fractura de su pierna allí donde suponía que había recibido el impacto del Land Rover.

— De verdad, estoy bien, sólo ha sido una rascada. Mire —dijo Bella mostrándole la pierna y sintiendo la suave ca ricia de la mano delicada, muy blanca, sobre su rodilla.

— Sube, te llevaré al médico yo misma —insistió la mujer.

Y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a subir al ve hículo alquilado.

— No, no, no puedo ir al médico —se resistió Bella.

La extranjera pareció dudar.

— Tienen que hacerte radiografías, pruebas.

Bella suplicó con vehemencia:

— De verdad que me es imposible. Tengo que ir a casa.

— Pues te acompañaré yo misma y hablaré con tu madre.

— ¡No puede ser! —gritó Bella, corriendo ya calle aba jo, totalmente repuesta de su caída.

— ¡Espera! -gritó la hermosa mujer, desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero Bella ya había desaparecido por el primer ca llejón a la izquierda y en esos precisos momentos estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa.

A pesar de sus buenos presagios la casa continuaba vacía.

Selene no había regresado.

Bella se sentó en la mecedora que tiempo atrás es taba reservada para Marie y se meció durante largo rato. El movimiento repetido de echar el cuerpo hacia adelan te y hacia atrás columpiando su tristeza, frenando su de sasosiego, acabó por tranquilizarla y relajar su mente. No podía precipitarse, debía hacer las cosas ordenadamente, una tras otra. Renné estaba en alguna parte y, si no tenía forma de comunicar con ella, bien podía intentar seguir su rastro.

Antes de acudir a nadie en busca de ayuda, Bella im primió todos los _e-mails _recibidos y enviados a lo largo del último mes desde la cuenta de correo electrónico de su ma dre, apuntó religiosamente el número de las últimas cin cuenta llamadas telefónicas que constaban en la memoria de su aparato y copió todos los movimientos de caja que registraban sus cuentas bancarias, comprobando así que no hubiera retirado dinero en la última semana y que no hu biera ningún cobro extraño durante el último mes.

También hizo acopio de la correspondencia que guar daba en su cajón, correspondencia en su mayoría editorial y bancaria, y hojeó su agenda personal donde anotaba ci tas, compromisos y nombres. Al repasar los datos se dio cuenta de que el número telefónico más repetido en las lla madas recibidas y efectuadas provenía de Jaca, la ciudad más cercana a Urt y a la que Renné iba muy a menudo de compras.

Bella marcó el número sin titubear. Al otro lado de la línea respondió una voz de hombre. _Soy Max, ahora no estoy en casa. Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo dé jame tu mensaje. _Pero Bella colgó. ¿Quién era ese Max? ¿Por qué Renné no le había hablado nunca de él? ¿Un ami go? ¿Algo más que un amigo? En sus _e-mails _y en su agen da, en cambio, no había ni rastro de Max, ni nada que des tacar, excepto, tal vez, una correspondencia cada vez más íntima y frecuente con una admiradora que se declaraba apasionada lectora de sus cómics y que le pedía una cita para conocerla personalmente.

Firmaba S.

Jessica estaba corrigiendo exámenes junto al fuego. A veces, como aquella tarde, lo encendía sin necesidad, por el simple placer de acercar las manos a las llamas y gozar de su caricia. Estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado esa pla za de maestra en Urt. Tenía demasiados alumnos, el invierno duraba diez meses y no le quedaban tiempo ni ganas para la música. Creyó que sería un destino tranquilo y que el ais lamiento le permitiría componer, pero se equivocó. Y no era únicamente el frío lo que hacía perecer las notas congela das antes de nacer, eran las continuas interferencias que se sucedían una tras otra.

La habían engañado. Había ido a parar al ojo del hu racán. En ese mismo instante llamaron al timbre y Jessica su po, por la desazón que la invadía, que lo peor aún no ha bía llegado.

La visita no era otra que Bella, la hija de Renné, que no había acudido a la escuela en todo el día. Precisamente acababa de corregir su examen. Un buen examen, dema siado bueno. Por eso le había bajado un punto con la ex cusa de que hacía la letra demasiado puntiaguda. Y no es que le tuviera ninguna manía especial a la niña... Bella era feúcha y tímida, pero no incordiaba. Lo que la fastidiaba era que Renné se apuntase los méritos de su hija y un diez era excesivo para la petulancia de aquella pelirroja narcisista.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Bella no acababa de arrancar, tenía los ojos enroje cidos y parecía asustada. Jessica se impacientó y la obligó a sonarse los mocos y a beber un sorbo de agua fría. Bella se salpicó el jersey al beber. No era fea, sus ojos marrones, de un marron chocolate, magnético, siempre habían fascinado a Jessica, pero tenía tan poca gracia la pobre, tan flaca y es mirriada, con esos jerséis grandotes y con aquellos cuatro pelos ralos, muy cortos, saliendo debajo de los gorros de lana que la afeaban tanto. Nunca había comprendido el mal gusto de Renné vistiendo a su hija y cortándole el pelo. Nadie que las viera juntas diría que la provocadora y atrac tiva pelirroja pudiera ser la madre de aquella adolescente desgarbada. Por fin pareció que Bella reaccionaba.

— Renné ha desaparecido.

Jessica se puso a mil.

— ¿Cuándo?

Bella estaba confundida y Jessica detectó que esqui vaba su mirada con culpabilidad.

— Esta mañana cuando me he levantado no estaba, por eso no he ido a la escuela. La he estado esperando, es perando, pero no ha regresado.

Gaya exploró la posibilidad de que Bella se equivocara

— Debe de estar en el despacho de Melendres, discu tiendo sobre la última entrega de Zarco.

Bella negó. Melendres era el editor de los cómics de su madre, y efectivamente se llevaban como el perro y el gato, aunque el personaje de Bella, Zarco, estuviese em pezando a tener un cierto éxito.

— No ha ido a la ciudad, el coche está en el pajar.

— A lo mejor...

Sin embargo Bella estaba muy segura de lo que decía:

— He repasado todos sus zapatos y abrigos y no falta ninguno. Y su bolso, con las llaves, las tarjetas y el bille tero, está colgado en el perchero.

Jessica palideció y cogió el teléfono sin apenas dar im portancia a la presencia de Bella. Mientras marcaba sen tía que se la comía la rabia. Si tuviese delante a Renné la abofetearía, le tiraría de los pelos hasta arrancárselos uno a uno, le pisaría los pies embutidos en esas botas de tacón de aguja, llamativas, fardonas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le hi zo caso? Había estado buscando su propia ruina desde ha cía un año, desde la muerte de su madre Marie.

— ¿Esme? Soy Jessica. Tengo aquí delante a Bella, que dice que Renné ha desaparecido.

Jessica pareció asombrada al oír las palabras de Esme.

— ¿Un accidente? —y se dirigió a Bella—: Esme dice que has tenido un accidente, que te ha atropellado un co che esta mañana.

Bella maldijo a Edward y a Lauren y a todos sus com pañeros de clase.

— No fue nada, ni siquiera me tocó.

— ¿La has oído? Pues te esperamos.

Jessica colgó el teléfono, se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella y sintió lástima por ella. Estaba sola y había pa sado tantas desgracias seguidas... No obstante no estaba dis puesta a acarrear con los errores de Renné. Era la hija de Renné, no la suya. Miró sus exámenes, su fuego, y no pu do evitar un rictus de contrariedad por todos los problemas que le supondría cualquier decisión que tomase.

— Ahora vendrá Esme y te llevará a su casa.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Tenemos que ir a la policía.

— ¡No! —gritó ni el arlo Jessica.

Luego, al ver el efecto contraproducente que había causado en Bella rectificó:

— Imagina que tiene un lío con... con alguien. Sería un escándalo. La buscaremos.

— Pero...

— Tu madre no está bien de la cabeza, hace muchas tonterías. ¿Quieres que además te señalen con el dedo por la calle?

Bella calló. Sabía que Jessica, a pesar de ser amiga de Renné, la envidiaba. Envidiaba su melena roja y rizada, sus largas piernas, su simpatía y su desparpajo. No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que Jessica, una maestra mojigata, hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por ser como Renné.

Esme, la bibliotecaria, la que proporcionó a Bella to das sus lecturas infantiles, llegó resoplando. Bella pasaba apuros en su presencia puesto que era incapaz de distinguir cuándo estaba embarazada, cuán do estaba recién parida y cuándo no estaba ni una cosa ni otra. Calculaba, si no había perdido la cuenta, que Esme debía de tener ya siete hijos, todos niños. El mayor era Edward, y a Bella, la posibilidad de convivir con Edward bajo el mis mo techo se le antojaba un suplicio. Edward era clavado a su padre, el herrero del pueblo, fuerte, socarrón y moreno de cutis y cabello. Edward y ella habían jugado muchas veces en el bosque y se habían bañado juntos en la poza del río. Pero eso había sido de niños. Ahora Edward tenía moto, vestía va queros ajustados, iba a la ciudad los sábados y, si se cruzaba con ella, miraba hacia otra parte, como los demás, como casi todos.

Esme, a diferencia de Jessica, era cariñosa y lo prime ro que hizo fue abrazar a Bella y abrumarla con sus besos.

— Explícame, bonita, ¿cómo ha sido?

— No sabe nada —interrumpió Jessica.

— Alguna pista nos podrá dar, algo que nosotras no sepamos...

Pero Jessica estaba indignada.

— Lo sabíamos, tú, yo y todas. Sabíamos que ocurri ría tarde o temprano.

— No te precipites.

— ¿Qué pretendía si no Renné con sus faldas cortas y esa larguísima melena roja, chillona y rizada que ondea ba a los cuatro vientos? ¿Qué pretendía con esos reporta jes en Internet, dejándose entrevistar y fotografiar en su casa, en su estudio, haciendo declaraciones controverti das sobre el mundo del cómic y permitiéndose criticar a personajes públicos? ¿Y qué decir de sus continuas mul tas por excesos de velocidad? ¿Y sus sonadísimas borra cheras?

Elena la interrumpió azorada:

— Jessica, por favor, estamos delante de Bella. Compórtate.

Jessica tenía ganas de explotar desde hacía demasiado tiempo y no reprimió su última frase —La ha perdido su ego.

Bella se sintió obligada a defenderla:

— Renné es especial, es diferente... y yo la quiero.

La agresividad de Jessica la hizo mostrarse valiente, pe ro también precavida. Bella decidió que no pasaría a na die la información que había conseguido sobre los últimos movimientos de su madre.

Jessica se sintió en falso. No soportaba a Renné, narcisista, enamorada de sí misma, y le parecía mentira que la pobre niña a la que había eclipsado y arrinconado como un mueble viejo saliese en su defensa. Suspiró.

— Lo siento, Bella, no tengo nada contra su madre, sólo contra su falta de discreción. Es una forma de... bus car-se enemigos, de llamar la atención. ¿Comprendes?

— ¿Quieres decir que ha desaparecido a consecuen cia de esa entrevista de Internet? —inquirió Bella sardó nica.

Gaya deseaba haberse callado la boca minutos antes.

— No, no, yo... bueno yo, no me hagas caso. Pero que sepas que yo admiraba mucho a Marie, tu abuela. Marie era toda una dama.

Esme la tomó de las manos.

— Bella, esta noche, ¿has oído algo, has intuido al go... desagradable como cuando...?

Bella fue tajante, contundente, ni se planteó de dón de salía la fuerza que la inspiró para responder con tanta seguridad.

— Mi madre no está muerta.

Jessica y Esme respiraron aliviadas. La certeza de Bella no admitía dudas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo sé y punto.

Elena se sentó en la silla y quedó pensativa unos ins tantes.

— Bella, haremos una cosa. Nosotras dos te ayudare mos a encontrar a Renné, pero tú también tienes que ayu darnos. En primer lugar te pediremos una cosa muy difícil para una chica curiosa como tú.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que no hagas preguntas.

Bella tragó saliva. Necesitaba una sola razón para convencerse de que su discreción podría ayudar a encon trar a Renné.

— ¿Está metida en algún lío?

Esme y Jessica se miraron y asintieron.

— Así es.

— De acuerdo, no haré preguntas. ¿Y la segunda con dición?

— Que no hables con nadie de este tema, con NADIE. ¿Entendido?

Bella asintió. Necesitaba beber las palabras de Esme para saber que la desaparición de Renné estaba dentro de los parámetros posibles de la lógica. Y así era.

— ¿Y qué versión doy en Urt?

— Diremos..., diremos que Renné ha salido de viaje. A Berlín. ¿Te gusta Berlín?

Bella asintió.

— ¿Y mientras tanto?

— Mientras tanto yo me ocuparé de ti —afirmó Esme.

— ¿Dónde dormiré?

— Pues, pues con...

— No puedo dormir con Edward —gritó con un cierto de sespero Bella.

— ¿Por qué no? Sois amigos.

Bella se sintió desfallecer. Lo peor que le podía pa sar en este mundo no era que su madre desapareciese, si no que le obligaran a pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida compartiendo habitación con Edward.

— No, no somos amigos.

— Pues... así os reconciliáis. ¿Qué te parece?

— Fatal.

Elena suspiró y se llevó la mano al vientre. Bella se fijó. ¿Se movía? Sí, efectivamente, la barriga de Esme se agitaba inquieta. Debía de estar embarazada de nuevo.

Jessica, para librarse de su mala conciencia, le acarició el cabello con la mano tensa, un intento de aproximación que viniendo de ella significaba un gran esfuerzo.

—Anda, te acompañaré a casa a recoger tus cosas, pe ro antes come algo, seguro que no has probado bocado.

Y le sacó pollo frío y una verdura que recalentó en el fuego y que Bella, a pesar de odiar la verdura, agrade ció. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior.

**OS GUSTA?**

**ATT: Lunnaris**


End file.
